


Broken

by wackyjacqs



Series: Stargate Drabbles [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 09:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: Part of a series of 100-word drabbles written for the ‘Stargate Drabbles Weekly Fic Challenge’ over on Tumblr (Week 1).





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Over on Tumblr there is a ‘Stargate Drabbles Weekly Fic Challenge’ (courtesy of @stargatedrabbles). The challenge started earlier in the year, so I'm way behind on these, but they've been lying in a folder for a while.
> 
> So, going back to Week 1, the three prompts to choose from were ‘broken’, ‘flowers’, or ‘hold me’. I chose broken.

The relief he feels when he finds her vanishes the moment he runs to her; when he crouches by her side and reaches out, only for her to flinch at his touch.

“Carter,” he says. “It’s me.”

She shakes her head and he sees the sadness and distrust in her tear-filled eyes.

“You always say that,” she whispers. “But it’s never you.”

She squeezes her eyes shut and Jack hesitates. He takes in the cuts and bruises that mar her face; the way she repeats the words over and over, each time more broken than the last.

_It’s never you._


End file.
